Numberblocks Basics (series)
Numberblocks Basics (abbreviated as "NBB") is a series of clicking jumpscare games on Scratch. Numberblocks Basics (July 1st 2018) Numberblocks Basics is the first installment of the namesake series. Numberblocks Basics 2 (July 11th 2018) Numberblocks Basics 2 is the second installment of the Basics series. It features Numberblocks that are redesigned to look more 'birthday' in appearance. Numberblocks Basics 3 (August 29th 2018) Numberblocks Basics 3 is the third installment of the Basics series. It returns to the math genre that the first game has, and mixes it with very terrifying robotic jumpscares. Numberblocks Basics 4 (August 31st 2018) Numberblocks Basics 4 is the fourth installment of the Basics series. It shows terrifying "Gloomy Numberblocks" and a new character called Plushi, who resembles the Three from the second game, only as a miniature plushie. Numberblocks Basics 5 (September 2nd 2018) Numberblocks Basics 5 is the fifth installment of the Basics series. It shows two returning characters, being Pulverizer and Salvage One, both from the second game. With them are 2 new characters, being 'Circle' and 'Soul'. Numberblocks Basics 6 (September 3rd 2018) A game where all the characters from the first 5 games, along with some new ones, team up to kill you. It has up to 6 different challenges you can play. An edited version, called "Ultimate Numberblocks Night", was made so people can make their own character combos. It is the last numbered game made in 2018. Numberblocks Basics 7 (February 22nd 2019) The beginning of the 2019 part of Numberblocks Basics. You are in your room, and you're on your tablet. You're also haunted by metallic Numberblocks and a foe you've been facing for a long time. Includes metallic versions of Numberblocks 1 - 4, Squarey and Soul, Phantom SV-Blocks and the return of the "Basics" part of the series. Numberblocks Basics 8 (March 3rd 2019) The assumed prequel to all the other NBB games. You are in the bathroom, but you're scared go out because there are scary monsters out to get you. Includes nightmare versions of the oldest forms of One, Two, Four and Six. Numberblocks Basics 9 (June 27th 2019) Unlike the first 8 games, this one has completely different characters. (Parry the Parallelogram, Tip the Trapezium, Kat the Kite, Baby Triangle and White Parry.) One, Two and Four appear in a secret mode of the game. Characters First Generation (NBB, Ultimate Fright) * One * Two * Three * Four * Five * Six * Seven * Eight * Nine * Ten * Sixty-Five * Eighty-Eight * Ninety-Eight * A * B * D * P * Y Second Generation (NBB2) * Birthday One * Birthday Two * Birthday Three * Birthday Four * Birthday Five (Pentangle in the files) * Salvage One * Salvage Two * Salvage Three * Salvage Four * Salvage Five * Salvage Six * Pulverizer * Golden One (unused) Third Generation (NBB3) * Whirler (Wheel Robot) * Navy (Spider Robot) * Purple (Spring Robot) * Teetee (T-Pose Robot) * Blue (Ice Cube Robot) * Thirty-Four * Thirty-Seven * Fifty-Three * Sixty-Five * Seventy-One * Eighty-Six * Ninety-Six Fourth Generation (NBB4) * Plushi * Gloomy One * Gloomy Two * Gloomy Four * Gloomy Six * Gloomy Wunsie * Gloomsie * Gloomy Pentangle * Gloomy Birthday One * Jack'O'Four * Jack'O'Six * Plushifour Fifth Generation (NBB5) * Circle (Later known as "Purple Pi".) * Soul Sixth Generation (NBB6) * Three's Sister * Evil Seven * Albino Five * Forty-Six * Forty-Eight * Zero * Radical 2 * Radical 3 * Radical 5 * Radical 7 * Radical 8 Seventh Generation (NBB7 / Fun Time with Seven) * Funtime Seven * Funtime Six * Funtime Dek * Funtime Eight * Funtime El * Golden Seven * Metal Soul * Metal One * Metal Two * Metal Three * Metal Four * Metal Squarey * Withered Five * Skeleton * Phantom A * Phantom P * Phantom S * Phantom T Eighth Generation (NBB8) * Nightmare Wunsie * Nightmare Springtwo * Nightmare QUAD * Nightmare Dice * Tiberadog Eight Ninth Generation (NBB9) * Parry the Parallelogram * Tip the Trapezium / Trapezoid * Kat the Kite * Baby Triangle * White Parry Trivia * The first game is based on Baldi's Basics, which is what brought the name "Numberblocks Basics" to the games. * Skeleton from the seventh game, Soul from the fifth game, the robots from the third game and the characters from the ninth game are original and do not resemble anything else. ** Though Soul was made mostly of parts of One. ** The rest of the characters were made from scratch with no reused body parts. * A few of the characters are expies of FNAF and FNAF fangame characters. * Numberblocks Basics 4, 7 and 8 take place at the same house. * Numberblocks Basics 3 isn't real, but an arcade game secretly made by one of the birthdays at night. * Numberblocks Basics 3 is a prequel to Basics 1, implying that Basics 1 and 3 aren't part of the lore. * Numberblocks Basics 6 isn't canon. * The reason why One, Two and Four show up in Basics 9, in a different place, is because the creator felt that people will be bored of the new characters. They appear in a secret mode.